


A Dinner Party

by dreamerbydawn



Series: 'Cause all of me, loves all of you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Family Fluff, Found family goodness, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: Alec takes it upon himself to plan a surprise dinner for Magnus with all his closest friends (just because he can and because he wants to make his boyfriend happy.) Pure fluff.Aka that 5 + 1 fic where Alec is the best boyfriend in the world and surprises Magnus and all of his friends
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 'Cause all of me, loves all of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730911
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	A Dinner Party

  1. **Ragnor Fell**



He felt a razor sharp prickle across his skin and the taste of antiseptic gathered on his tongue – Nephilim.

While Ragnor had spent many years in the company of the angel blooded, the last few decades since the rise of Valentine had made him less tolerant of them than before. Not to mention, as far as the records of the Clave were concerned, he was most notably on the list of the deceased.

It had been years since Nephilim soldiers raided the homes of dead warlocks, and even then they would not be foolish enough to venture alone into the home of a former High Warlock – a title they had treated with caution even if they stubbornly refused it any respect. Yet there was no mistaking the presence of a single nephilim outside his London home.

It could be a trap of course, to lure him there and ambush him with company. Not to mention they can hardly be charged for killing a warlock already thought dead – maybe Ragnor hadn’t thought the plan through when he faked his death.

While contemplating his next course of action, Ragnor allowed himself to whip up an easy spell that to scry at the Nephilim on the doorsteps of his country home – Tall, dark haired, mid twenties with an expression of studious concentration and a striking resemblance to someone from a century past. He might have never seen him before, but it didn’t take more than a second before he could deduce just who his unbidden guest was.

“Mr. Lightwood I presume?” Ragnor asks, stepping through a portal and into his London property just moments later. He keeps himself within the limits of his wards, and the young Head of the New York Institute trapped inside the circle of green flames that activated the instant he had entered the outer limits of his home.

The Nephilim, who had been fiddling with his phone turned his focus towards him in an instant, eyes going wide and jaw dropping with clear surprise, prompting Ragnor to arch a curious brow in question.

“You’re really alive” Alexander Lightwood says, before wincing slightly. Ragnor watches him take a deep breath and visibly collect himself, straightening to his full height and meeting his gaze.

“Mr. Fell, it’s nice to meet you” He greets, his hand coming up as if to hold it out for a handshake, before he seems to remember the waist high flames encircling him and dropping into a parade rest, completely unbothered.

“The last time a nephilim entered my home, I was forced to fake my death and flee. Pardon me if I don’t share the sentiment” Ragnor returns despite knowing that Magnus’s nephilim was unlikely to be an indication of ill tidings, not that he could be sure of course. Magnus’s absence by his side was ominous, so this was probably not a social call.

“What is it the Clave wants?” He asks, making Lightwood frown.

“The Clave doesn’t – I’m not here on behalf of – You are still considered deceased Mr. Fell and I’m hardly going to correct them. It’s not my business” He clarifies, and alright, Ragnor isn’t too surprised by that. Magnus might do a lot of foolish things when he was caught up in the thralls of a new romance, but he was too loyal to share a friend’s secret so carelessly that it would reach back to the Clave.

Nonetheless, the only acknowledgement he chooses to give is a placid “Good to see you are keeping Magnus’s confidence at least. Where pray tell is my dear friend?”

Once again Lightwood frowns at him, the furrow of his brows deepening this time as he processes Ragnor’s words and seeming unhappy with them. “Magnus doesn’t know I’m here because he didn’t tell me you’re alive. He would never betray you like that”

He sounds offended, and it takes Ragnor a minute to realise that it’s on Magnus’s behalf, and that more than anything leaves Ragnor stumped. He studies Lightwood in silence, unsure of what to say next because there is no doubt that he is telling the truth, and it really wasn’t Magnus who told him anything but that doesn’t quite answer –

“You’re his closest friend, probably more than even Catarina. I can tell how devastated he would be if she died. He wasn’t grieving you though, so I assumed you weren’t dead”

The words are clear, the reasoning is sound but Ragnor is still rendered quite speechless, something that hasn’t visibly happened since early 1900’s at least. It figures of course that this time too, it would inadvertently be because of Magnus.

At least Lightwood waits patiently until Ragnor gathers enough of his wits about him to manage a neutral “And you decided to visit to check a theory then?”

This time he gets an eye roll to rival even Raphael, before Lightwood stuns Ragnor a third time in as many minutes.

“No, I came to invite you to dinner”

  1. **Dorothea Rollins**



When the bell to her store chimed, Dot was already calling out a ‘ _sorry we’re closed_ ’ from her spot behind the counter, where she was doing some last minute clean up. When she glanced up with an apologetic smile though, the last person she expected to see was the Head of the New York Institute standing in her doorway.

“Alec Lightwood” She greets politely, recognizing him from Clary’s photos of the Lightwoods than from any previous interaction with Magnus’s boyfriend. “What can I do for you?”

“I was just hoping for a quick word, if you have a few minutes” he says, properly entering the shop now and looking out of place in the small cluttery set up she had created for herself.

He is beautiful in the way all Nephilim are, sharp angles and rune decorated skin, toned body of a soldier and every step blessed with the grace of a predator. She has no fondness for the race, Valentine’s brief resurgence draining her of any remaining good will towards them, but also aware that if she deserved any sort of hostility from one with angelic blood, this one probably had the maximum claim.

Her mind flashed back to the day in Magnus’s balcony a few months ago and she feels a pang in her chest. Magnus always was loyal and yet she had wanted him so badly that night – wanted the safety of his arms and the familiarity of his touch and the assurance of his voice whispering sweet nothings in her ears – that she had been willing to take a chance anyway.

Magnus didn’t hold it against her, dismissing her actions as a consequence of the whiskey than that of a lonely and scared heart, having texted her the following morning to check in and then again a few times after to see how she was dealing with the new set up of her store. While in conversation, he wanted to very much brush the moment off though, Magnus had only visited her store once and very much in the company of Clary, and she could tell he had quietly distanced himself.

So to have his boyfriend here, inviting her to dinner at Magnus’s? It made no sense to her.

If Alec Lightwood had walked into her store four months ago, Dot would have been very much unsurprised by his presence there. Magnus admitting an almost moment would not have been unexpected to her and a possessive nephilim warning her off his boyfriend might have even been par for course.

But this? She doesn’t understand this.

“I tried to kiss him” She blurts out when its clear he’s waiting for some sort of response, and then internally smacks herself.

It was none of her business what magnus did and didn’t tell his boyfriend, and she had absolutely no right to be mentioning anything, so she rushes to clarify “ And Magnus rightly pushed me away of course, not to mention we were drunk and –“

“I know” Lightwood cuts in, tone plain as he adds “Magnus told me”

She blinks, even more confused now than she was a moment ago and hesitant with her next words as she asks “And…You’re inviting me to dinner... Why?”

“You’re one of his oldest friends and I already mentioned I’m inviting everyone important to him. That includes you” The Shadowhunter answers, frowning at her and looking equally confused, As though it made perfect sense for him to invite the woman who had made a pass at his boyfriend to a dinner in their home.

“It doesn’t bother you? The history I share with Magnus?” She questions, pushing on when all she gains in reaction are furrowed brows “The feelings I might still have for him?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, his hands twitch for a moment and his spine straightens, but almost immediately, he sighs and folds into himself. His hazel eyes remain on her, studying her in a silence that’s quickly becoming uncomfortable.

“You’re a beautiful woman” He finally says after a long moment “And you’re a warlock. You’ve known him for centuries, you can know – love – him for centuries more. I’m a shadowhunter that’s bound to hurt him one way or another. If Magnus chooses you, I can’t compete with that”

She stares at him stunned, her mouth falling open but no words following because she can’t find them. He isn’t looking at her anymore, his gaze having fallen to some point over her shoulder halfway through his answer, a reprieve she’s grateful for.

It’s short lived though, and he turns his attention back to her, their eyes locking and making her hold her breath at the intensity of them.

“Does it bother me that you tried to kiss him? Yes, of course it does. But this dinner isn’t about me. It’s about Magnus, and what’ll make him happy. So please don’t turn down the invitation on my account”

His words are sincere and more brutally honest than she had expected, so the best she can manage in response is a weak nod in acceptance. She’s still mute when he flashes her a brief smile accompanied by an earnest ‘thank you’

In fact, he’s almost out of the store, the bells on the door chiming again as he makes his exist, when she finally manages to snap out of her haze and shout after him

“Alec! There’s no competition”

Not that there ever was.

  1. **Raphael Santiago**



As always, Raphael can’t get out of the institute fast enough and now that the meeting is concluded, he’s heading straight to the exit. He even managed half the distance before he hears hurried footsteps following him and Lightwood’s voice calling out for him to wait.

With a sigh and a grumble that he makes sure is equally audible, he turns around and faces the approaching man, spying out of the corner of his eye as Magnus is dragged away in a different direction by Isabelle.

“What can I do for you Mr. Lightwood?” He asks, keeping his professionalism despite the tension that is thick between them in the lonely hallway.

“I believe we have a long overdue conversation” The nephilim answers, making Raphael roll his eyes

“And we were both eager to avoid it, which, let me remind you, was working out quite well” He can’t help but snark back, surprised at the smallest twitch of Alec’s lips.

“It’s not working anymore” is the simple counter he receives, and already Raphael is resigned to the fact that they’re going to have this out now and reach a resolution of some kind. Lightwood is too stubborn a person to simply drop a subject over something as trivial as discomfort, and they’d be here all day unless there’s a satisfactory end to this discussion.

“I suppose I owe you an apology then” he sighs. He is mostly trying to expedite the process, and hide his own unhappiness with the fact, despite the considerable guilt.

“No, I mean, that’s in the past. I – I’m truly sorry for the way I acted and I’d appreciate a second chance, especially since you’re important to Magnus”

So it was Magnus and not Isabelle that had instigated this conversation. He makes a mental note that he should spend an extra hour haggling prices with Magnus the next time he’s at the Du Mort on business.

“And I suppose it’ll make this easier” Raphael adds, referring to the cabinet meeting they had both just stepped out of. Easy was of course a relative term in the scenario, while the factions of the New York Shadow world had made considerable progress, each leader was working towards a different personal end and this peace they managed was one of the best outcomes realistically possible. That didn’t mean that Raphael couldn’t see that Lucian and Magnus both had a better rapport with the Head of the Institute than he did.

Lightwood only snorts in response, his open body language turning into a parades rest almost reflexively.

“I want a good relationship with all factions, yes. And ours is strained at best. But consenting or otherwise, you hurt my sister. There is nothing that would make me look past that” Lightwood says, voice leaving no room for argument, which is precisely why Raphael was about to do just that.

He doesn’t get a chance though, because the shadowhunter continues on the same breath “We’re both leaders who can have a perfectly professional relationship despite our personal opinions. I am here now for Magnus, and only for Magnus”

Raphael has had plenty of interactions with this particular shadowhunter, enough to begrudgingly respect him and accept that he was a marked improvement from any previous head of the Institute this city has had. He also knew him as an overprotective big brother that wasn’t very fond of him.

However, this was the first time he was meeting the man as Magnus’s boyfriend and he was finding he liked this version the best.

In fact, he liked him enough to graciously accept a dinner invite without even the token protest.  
  


  1. **Catarina Loss**



Cat could barely keep a hold of Madzie as they crossed the street, losing her seconds later when her daughter ran forward to happily jump into the waiting arms of the shadowhunter at their doorstep. It would never fail to warm her heart to know that her child could look at a shadowhunter with fondness instead of fear, that the man currently spinning her child in the air was making it so that downworlders could have a better world. 

“Alec” She greets smiling at him as she finally reached the pair “This wasn’t necessary. I would have portalled Madzie over to you and Magnus in an hour”

“Magnus is still with a client and said he’d meet us at the park once he’s done” Alec replies, his last words almost entirely drowned out by Madzie’s squeal of delight.

“Can we feed the ducks?” She asks excitedly and Cat sees the shadowhunter grimace. He wasn’t fond of birds, although he swears his issues are non-existent when compared to his brother’s phobia, she mostly chooses to not comment, everyone was allowed some denial after all.

Instead, she ushers the two of them inside, Alec setting Madzie down in the living room and resisting her insistent tugs with careful deflections that draw Cat’s curiosity back towards him. He looks up at her with pleading eyes that clearly indicate he wants a moment alone but can’t quite manage it with the insistent bundle of energy still staying very much latched on to him.

“Pack your books for tonight sweetheart, Alec can’t read to you otherwise” She says, stepping in mostly because Alec was absolutely useless at saying no to Madzie .

It still takes another minute, Alec suggesting the books Madzie ought to pick out and Cat sternly insisting on a change of clothes and clean up, before the two of them are left alone for what Catarina is sure is a very brief moment, one she chooses wisely to not waste when she asks “Well, what is it?”

Alec gets back on his feet then, a grateful smile on his face. His voice drops into a hush that’d be inaudible to Madzie in the other room as he asks “Are you free for dinner on Saturday?”

Cat raises a curious eyebrow at the almost shy tone, unable to resist teasing him a little bit “Depends, are you planning to cook?”

“It’s a simple recipe that I got plenty of help with” He protests, the affront not quite sticking to his fact despite his best attempts.

“Get Magnus to do the cooking and I’ll clear my schedule” She says, entirely unapologetic. There were a lot of risks Catarina took in life, an unfortunate side effect of being friends with Magnus Bane, but a Lightwood cooked dinner was not going to be something she was willing to chance, not even for her dear friend.

“But the dinner is _for_ Magnus, and it’s a surprise” Alec grumbles before compromising by adding “I’ll take a class if I have to”

“A surprise?” She asks instead “Alec, if he told you it’s his birthday, please know that date changes on Magnus’s whim every year but this is still most definitely the wrong season for it”

“I know” Alec assures immediately launching into an explanation of how he simply wanted to do something for Magnus and thought a dinner with all his closest friends would be a nice gesture.

Catarina lets him talk, her smile only growing with each word. She had decided months ago that Alec Lightwood was the best thing that had happened to her friend, but seeing him put in the effort to make Magnus happy and the thoughtfulness of the gesture, she can’t help herself from thanking the angels again.

Absently, she realises that this is how most risks Magnus convinces her into taking sneak up on her, but then again what alternative did she have? Even if Alec failed at his ‘simple recipe’, it would hardly put a dent in what she’s sure would be a lovely evening.

“Let me just add one suggestion then” is all she has to say before graciously accepting her own invitation.

  1. **Tessa Gray**



When Tessa receives a call from Catarina that Alec Lightwood was asking for a chance to talk, she had instantly agreed to meeting in a café in the city, despite it having been over a few decades since her last visit.

Her eagerness to accept the invitation was clearly a result of her curiosity to meet the shadowhunter who had managed to steal Mangus’s heart. She’d heard the rumours of course, right after the kiss at Lightwood’s wedding that all of the shadow world had talked about, but back then she had only wished her friend found happiness this time, and chosen to not be one more person that added input to an affair that should have been just between two hearts.

Her conversation with Catarina had told her a lot more about him, primarily about his fierce devotion to Magnus and then about the Downworld cabinet and all the other changes he was pushing for in the Clave. The clear, ringing endorsement in her friend’s tone had made her eager to meet this man and see for herself, not to mention Cat had told her everything except what the meeting was about.

So she was curious, and maybe a few minutes early; which was why she managed to catch the sight of him walking towards the café, her breath stuttering and her grip on the table going white knuckled at his resemblance to Will.

She was still frozen to her seat when he reached her, and an awkward silence fell upon them as she continued to stare at him, not having heard a single word of his greeting. A hesitant hand reached out after a minute and Tessa snapped back into reality to see him frowning at her.

“Are you alright?” He asks, already retracting his hand as he spoke.

“Yes, of course. My apologies” She manages to say, still keeping her eyes on his face, searching it for the differences she could see in the hazel of his eyes, the scar on his eyebrow, the –

“Are you sure Miss. Gray?” There is concern in his voice even though his posture remains stiff.

“Please, it’s Tessa” She corrects “And I’m fine, you just share a remarkable resemblance to someone else”

His frown stays for another moment, before it clears and his eyes flood with infinite kindness and his voice is quieter as he murmurs a soft “I’m sorry for your loss”

She can’t help the way her thumb automatically slides across the phantom spot her wedding ring used to be and it clearly doesn’t miss his notice, but he offers no prompt or comment, choosing instead to settle into the seat across her and quietly pick up the menu placed there. She watches him for a moment longer, grateful for the space he is giving her to collect her composure.

“Will was also a shadowhunter” She finally says, once their coffees have been ordered.

Alec’s lips quirk up in an expression that’s too sad to be called a smile “I suppose that explains a lot”

She throws him a questioning glance and Alec shrugs in response “Magnus has never mentioned you to me, in fact I was quite surprised when Catarina said I should meet you. But it makes sense I suppose that he didn’t want to bring up – well –“

He catches himself halfway and then waves a hand as if to make up for all the words he didn’t say. But Tessa is too intrigued now to let it go.

“No please, finish what you were going to say Alec” She insists, and when he hesitates, she adds “I won’t take any offense”

He doesn’t oblige, not immediately. But she can tell he’s looking for the right words and simply offers an encouraging smile.

“There are a few – unresolved issues – about mortality” He finally says, and she understands his expression now. He might have chosen a diplomatic way to say that neither of them were willing to face a future where Magnus would live and Alec would die, but no phrasing was enough to soften the weight of those words.

She thinks of Will in the years when they had both been young, how little he thought of the endless forever that waited for her. Then again, she had been young too and the centuries that lay ahead had not intimidated her then the way they did now. Magnus wasn’t as naïve, and something of that had clearly rubbed off on Alec as well, the sadness he carried too heavy for someone this young.

“What I’m hearing Alec, is all the more reason we should have met” She says, words kind in an effort to ease his burden “After all, who else does Magnus know that once loved a Shadowhunter dearly, and a century later, has no regrets about it?”

Alec meets her gaze then, his eyes going wide for a moment with her response. He settles quickly though, offering her an easier smile this time.

“I want that for him too” He says earnestly “I want to give him happy memories and a good life with me, so a century later he won’t regret it either”

It’s a simple desire, but so sincere and encompassing so much that Tessa feels her heart soar. 

+1 **Magnus Bane**

“Alexander, you do realise you don’t have to be good at everything?” Magnus points out from where he is seated on the kitchen counter, a glass of wine held loosely between his fingers.

“Why? Does something not look good?” Alec asks, shooting Magnus a worried look from where he is currently crouched in front of the oven and peering inside for what must be the seventeenth time in ten minutes.

“Everything looks perfect my dear, I’m just saying you can feed Jace the leftover pizza from yesterday and blondie won’t notice” Magnus says, setting his glass down and finally hopping back onto the floor so he can set about his task of distracting his shadowhunter.

“Who’s cooking for Jace” Alec grumbles, but allows himself to be pulled to his feet so he’s standing chest to chest with Magnus.

“All I’m saying my love, is that we could have spent all day in bed instead of sweating it out in here” Magnus soothes, his hands encircling Alec’s waist and drawing him in even closer.

“We did spend all day in bed, that’s why dessert’s not ready yet” His darling boyfriend argues stubbornly and Magnus can’t help but heave a put upon sigh.

“It will be ready by the time we finish everything else you’ve made” He assures “And Alexander, I am genuinely impressed by how well that sphagetti turned out”

Alec brightens up considerably at the reminder that his food was indeed edible, and Magnus finds his expression too cute to not kiss “In fact my dear, I’m so very proud you’re picking up a new hobby”

Alec melts against him, at least some of that tension bleeding out of his body as he presses in further against Magnus, but the moment only lasts for a second before Alec is trying to pull away again, although this time Magnus is having none of that.

“But hobbies are supposed to be fun Alexander and you are simply too stressed out” He says, continuing to kiss down Alec’s neck as he keeps his love within his hold.

“I’m not stressed” Alec tries and when he spots the expression on Magnus’s face, corrects “I’m not stressed when you’re kissing me”

“That was sort of the point darling” Magnus agrees, leaning forward to catch those sinfully pink lips again, when the buzzer at the front door goes off and Alec all but jumps out of his reach.

Magnus sighs, allowing Alexander to shoo him out of the kitchen to greet their guests. If Alec hadn’t seemed so enamoured by the idea of a proper home cooked dinner party, and spent hours cooking from scratch and setting up the dinner table and even mixing drinks, Magnus would have chosen to be a far less gracious host. Even as it was, he had a quip about cock-blocking ready on his lips as he swung the door open – only for the words to die immediately. 

Only instinct allows him to catch Madzie as she barrels into him, and even that doesn’t stop him from staring dumbfounded at the sight of all his friends gathered there. His silence has already bored the little warlock in his arms, because she’s rushing past him now and clearly towards Alec who must have followed after him.

“Alexander dear, there seems to be a mix up with the guest list” Magnus finally manages to say, only to be answered by too many people rolling their eyes at him.

“Hello to you too Magnus” Catarina greets

“We were invited” Tessa assures

“And it’s terribly rude to keep us waiting on the doorstep” Ragnor complains.

It’s all very surreal, Magnus stepping aside to let his friends troop in simply because Raphael pushes right past him first. He stands there for a second longer, before absently shutting the door behind him and following them into the loft, only to see Alec accepting the wine and the cookies with an easy smile.

“Alexander?” Magnus questions, suddenly overwhelmed at having all his favourite people under one roof

“We’re always having my family over for dinner, it only seemed fair to invite yours for a change” Alec shrugs, his tone faux casual but his eyes clearly seeking approval as they wait for Magnus’s reaction

Except Magnus can’t find the words. Instead, he stares around the room. At Ragnor who was still meant to be in hiding and whom Magnus had already resigned himself to not seeing for a decade at the least, at Cat who for once isn’t in her scrubs but is dressed for a comfortable night in, at Tessa whom he hadn’t seen in forever and missed terribly, at Dot with a radiant smile on her face and Raphael looking like he actually wanted to be here

He stares at all the people he loves, all the people Alec had somehow managed to bring together for the evening and then, without a word, he crosses the room and throws himself into Alec’s arms, kissing him with all the unsaid words that sat heavy on his tongue and hoping they’d transfer over this way instead.

“My sweet, sweet Alexander, thank you” He breathes, well aware that his glamour has long since dropped and that there are tears in his eyes. Alec only smiles and drops a gentle kiss to his cheek.

**+2 Alexander Lightwood**

When Alec had initially had the idea for this dinner, a couple of months ago, it had been after an offhand comment from Magnus about how this wasn’t unlike the dinner parties Magnus used to host with his friends. The quiet longing in Magnus’s voice had fueled Alec to put together a plan that, looking at the happiness on Magnus’s face now, was worth every second it took and more.

Still, Alec hadn’t quite expected to enjoy the evening as much as he did. He had even tried to slip away quite early with the excuse of putting Madzie to bed and allowing the rest of them a chance to catch up. The idea had been shot down almost instantly though.

“I just – don’t really want to intrude” Alec had tried to say but Magnus brushed it off with an easy “nonsense darling, you set this up”

“ _For_ _you_ ” Alec points out but before Magnus can protest further, Dot jumps in.

“Exactly, you said it was about Magnus tonight, and clearly he wants you here” She says with a bright smile that surprises Alec. Of all the people, he had expected her to feel the most discomfited by his continued presence.

“Besides, believe it or not shadowhunter, Magnus is more tolerable with you around” Raphael offers, from where he is comfortably sprawled on Magnus’s favourite armchair.

“And honestly Alec, some of us want to know you better” Tessa adds, her smile as kind as it had been in the café when they first met.

“Not to mention, I need to know how the food turned out as great as it did” Cat teases, knowing full well the amount of panic Alec had had trying to perfect his recipe last month.

“I was told to not be rude about the food, I assume there is a story there?” Ragnor asks, looking towards where Magnus has already taken Alec’s silence as acquiscence and cuddled back comfortably into his side.

“Shush Cat! Alexander has been exploring new hobbies and clearly his cooking has come a long way” Magnus announces grandly “You’ve become quite excellent at it my dear”

“Uh yeah thanks, but no. I’d be happy to live on take out forever from now” Alec admits, earning himself a stunned look from Magnus, who even manages to pull out of his arms just to be able to see his face.

“I uh – don’t like it that much? Just wanted to get this dinner right” Alec mumbles, earning a delighted laugh from Magnus even as Cat claps for him from the side.

He could admit it, cooking was clearly beyond him and he definitely didn’t have to be good at everything, as long as he could be good at making Magnus smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a story about surprises so I had to add a surprise +2 for Alec. 
> 
> Anyway, any mistakes are my own and if anyone would be kind enough to point out any corrections, that would be much appreciated. Otherwise, well I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, out of curiosity, what is a discord server and how do I join one for Malec cuz I desperately need to talk to someone about how much I miss these two.


End file.
